1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a conductive fabric.
2. Related Art
These days, the trend of the electronic industry is to manufacture products at reduced costs. The manufactured products require high reliability and are designed to be light weight, miniaturized, operate with high speeds, multi-functional and to have a high performance. Package assembly technology is considered as one of the more important technologies for achieving these manufactured products.